playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Sub-Zero as a DLC Character
'Sub-Zero' Sub-Zero is a playable character in all most all the Mortal Kombat games. 'Moveset' 'Square Moves': Square: Punchs: Sub-Zero punchs his enemy multiple times. Over & Square: Kori Blade Slices: Sub-Zero slices his enemy multiple times until he hits them down on the ground. Up & Square: Ice Hammer Upper-Cut: Sub-Zero upper-cuts his enemy with a ice hammer. Down & Square: Ice Clone: Sub-Zero makes a Ice Clone and any one who touchs it gets froze. Square (Air): Kori Blade Hit: Sub-Zero hits his enemy with a kori blade making them launch down to the ground. Over & Square (Air): Ice Fist: Sub-Zero punchs his enemy across the map with a ice fist punch. Up & Square (Air): Ice Hammer Upper-Cut (Air): Sub-Zero upper-cuts his enemy with a ice hammer while in the air. Down & Square (Air): Ice Clone (Air): Sub-Zero makes a Ice Clone while in the air and any one who touchs it gets froze. 'Triangle Moves': Triangle: Kick N Slice: Sub-Zero kicks his enemy then slices them downward with a ice sword making them fall on the ground. Over & Triangle: Double Kick: Sub-Zero kicks his enemy then kicks them again making them launch across the screen. Up & Triangle: BackFlip Kick: Sub-Zero backflips a enemy making them launch in the air. Down & Triangle: Ice Slide: Sub-Zero slides on the ground tripping any one he runs into. Triangle (Air): Dual Kick: Sub-Zero kicks his enemy with both of his feet making them launch to the ground. Over & Triangle (Air): Double Kick (Air): Sub-Zero kicks his enemy then kicks them again while in the air making them launch across the screen. Up & Triangle (Air): BackFlip Kick (Air): Sub-Zero backflips a enemy while in the air making them launch more into the air. Down & Triangle (Air): Kick Down: Sub-Zero kicks below him making any one under him launch down to the ground. 'Circle Moves:' Circle: Ice Ball: Sub-Zero shoots a ice ball and freezes any one it hits. Over & Circle: Tag Move: Scorpion appears behind Sub-Zero and throws his spear in front of him and pulls in any enemys in front of him. Up & Circle: Ice Dagger Throw: Sub-Zero throws a ice dagger up hitting any enemy above him. Down & Circle: Ice Teleport: Sub-Zero freezes then shatters and teleports in the direction he's standing. Circle (Air): Ice Ball (Air): Sub-Zero shoots a ice ball while in the air and freezes any one it hits. Over & Circle (Air): Tag Move (Air): Scorpion appears behind Sub-Zero and throws his spear in front of him while in the air and pulls in any enemys in front of him. Up & Circle (Air): Ice Dagger Throw (Air): Sub-Zero throws a ice dagger up, while in the air hitting any enemy above him. Down & Circle (Air): Ice Teleport (Air): Sub-Zero freezes then shatters while in the air and teleports in the direction he's in. 'Throws:' Over Throw: Freeze Cut: Sub-Zero grabs his enemy but then cuts them making them launch forward, But while doing so they freeze. Up Throw: Freeze Upper-Cut: Sub-Zero grabs his enemy but then upper-cuts them in the air freezing them. Down Throw: Ice Puddle: Sub-Zero grabs his enemy but then shoots the ground making a ice puddle trapping them. 'Intros' Intro 1: Last Fight: Sub-Zero slowly builds up as a ice, But then shatters and says "This Fight Will Be Your Last!". COMING SOON! 'Outro' Outro 1: Sub-Zero Wins!: Sub-Zero shoots the screen with ice then someone says "Sub-Zero Wins!". Outro 2: Tag Team: Scorpion appears behind Sub-Zero. Outro 3: Flawless Victory!: Sub-Zero punchs the screen while someones says "Flawless Victory!". Outro 4: Fatility!: Sub-Zero crushs a skull while someone says "Fatility!". 'Minion' Scorpion. 'Supers' Level 1 Super: Spine Rip: Sub-Zero rips out a enemys spine with the skull still on it (NO BLOOD). Level 2 Super: Kori Blade Rampage: Sub-Zero makes a ice sword and is able to get kills with it for a limited time. Level 3 Super: Shao Kahn: A citimatic. A portal opens and Shao Kahn walks out from it and hits all his enemy in one hit killing them and then it says "Fatility!". 'Costumes' Kuai Liang Sub-Zero's defult costume (As seen above). Alternate colors: *Normal *Green and Black (Based on Reptile). *Yellow and Black (Based on Scorpion). *Brown and Black (Based on Tremor). Bi Han Sub-Zero wears his brothers costume. Alternate colors: *Normal *All Black (Based on Noob). *Red and Black (Based on Ermac). *Purple and Black (Based on Rain). MKII Sub-Zero's MKII costume. Alternate colors: *Normal *All Black (Based on Noob). *Grey and Black (Based on Smoke) *Dark Blue and Black (Based on his alternate color in MK9). Category:Blog posts Category:Gamer68's DLC Character Ideas